Dragon Lair Guide
This is a guide for the using the Dragon Lair The Dragon Lair Overview The dragon lair is essential to Dragon Prophet as dragons add a unique and important element to the game. The Dragon Lair allows you to begin leveling and uprading your dragons skills and stats to be more effective in combat as well as gathering important materials for crafting. While you can get a quick overview of dragons in your bag by pressing (P) at any time, you will need to find the Lair Manager in most every town to view your all your dragons and to have access to all the functions of the Lair. Buttons in the middle of the Lair window allow access to functional areas of the Lair: ' ' Dragon Info 'shows your dragons stats, level and skills Passive Combat Skills (grey) Passive Elite Skills (orange), ?Riding Skills? (blue) and Active Dragon Soul Skill (purple). Some passive skills are used for combat others increase the yeld of material gathering, increase leveling or ?enhance riding combat?. Active skills can be added to your hotbar to be used in combat with or without dragons active, some will have stronger effect while dragons are active. ' Dragon Proccess 'is the area that allows you to send dragons out to gather materials for crafting it also is the place to level up skills that can be leveled and level the dragon itself. See Crafting for more details. ' ''' '''Dragon Training '''is the place to spend points gained from leveling just like your character does when it levels. Points can be spend on Str, Con, Intel etc. This is also where you can increase the training level cap of your dragon (lvl 25) by selling level 10 or higher dragons to the Laedis Academy. And use Regular Dragon Provisions to level up your dragon (essentaily has the same effect as Dragon Process leveling but it is instant) '''Laedis Academy Provisions are gained by sellig a level 10 or higher dragon to the Laedis Academy these provisions allow you to increase the level cap of your dragon (lvl 25). To do this choose the dragon you wish to sell > click the heart with an arrow icon. (1) Laedis Academy provision will appear above next to the Laedis Academy icon. To raise the level cap of your favorite dragons > choose the dragon and click the 'seed' icon below where it says 'Increase The Maximum Training Level'. Each time you spend a Laedis provision on a dragon the amount needed will increase. Your regular provisions are also displayed here (and in Lair Storage) to the left of the Laedis provisions in the uppe region of the Dragon Training window. Regular Dragon Provisions are equal to XP and can be used to level your dragon instantly.To use Regular Dragon Provisions > extract them from the Lair Storage and click the Your dragon will gather a lot of Dragon Provisions when they gather materials. ' Field Training a'llows you to gain passive skills from other dragons. This is a great way to pass on a passive skill from one dragon to another. It is a chance based process and only 3 trainings may be done at one time. The dragon will also recieve XP and a chance to bring back an unknown material item. To field train drag the 2 dragons you want to gain each others skills in to the squares and click train. If you have already trained that day you will see a 'force training' and you may spend SC to bypass the lock and field train your dragons. ' Lair Storage' is where all your materials will be stored from dragons in the Dragon Proccess area you send out gathering. You may sort the items with the icons above to only view one type of material at a time. You may also use the search box to search for items you may want to grab for crafting. See Crafting for more details and strategies for handling the Lair Storage area. ' Lair Journal '''recent history of your Dragon Proccessing. Edited by Phatfasmic 10/3/2013 Lair Manager You can find a '''Lair Manager' in most major towns, talk to them to access the lair. Look for the signs and sculptures glowing light blue and hovering to find them and marked on your map looks like an egg. Dragon Gear You can equip your dragon with 3 types of gear (Icons on the left side of the Dragon Lair window) by the dragon image. All Dragon Gear '''can be Crafted or looted from enemies and can hold shards and generally follow the same rules as Character Gear with one exeption, that it cannot be enhanced with the Basic Enhancment (Y) panel. Dragon info The Dragon info tab shows the stats and skills of the selected dragon. Dragon Proccesses In the dragon process tab you are able to put your dragon to work and train it. Processes work even while you are offline so you can be training your dragon while you sleep, work or just deal with life outside the game. How to use Dragon Process To start a process click the add process button. After clicking the add process button the screen looks like this. The 8 pictures at the top are the different things you can have your dragon do. In order from left to right these are Dragon Training, Skills Training, Gather Ore, Gather Herbs, Gather Wood, Gather Leather,Gather Cloth, and Gather meat. The first drop down menu below the pictures differs according to what you are trying to do in the Training menu it is what level of training you want to use in skills training it is what skill you are going to work on, in the gathering ones it is what type of material you are going to gather. The second drop down menu is Schedule Details (duration of process) you can select 1 or 5 hours for free if you want to go over 5 hours Station Cash is needed. under the second drop menu is a window with a percentage in it. this percentage is the mastery bonus certain dragons are good at gathering and have a mastery skill that give them a bonus that bonus will show here. under all that is what you will get from completing that process. in this picture my dragon would get 60 taming experience for 1 hours worth of work. Skills Training |} '''Purple Active Skills '''called '''Dragon Soul Skills cannot be leveled up and are static. But they can be drug to your hot bar and bound to a key to be used as an active skill for buffing, healing and combat. Gathering Dragons stored in the Lair may be used to gather resources, even while you are offline. Those dragons with an applicable Elite Skills provide an increase to gathering efficiency. You must raise the dragon's taming level to gather higher level resources. Example: Herb Collection In the included photo, this dragon has both Level 1 (10% Boost) and Level 3 (25%) Herb Knowledge Mastery for a total 35% Expertise bonus. Instead of yielding 20 Doran Grass, after a processing time of 1 hour, 27 Doran Grass will be returned. When your dragon's taming level have increased, the menu for changing the gathering materials level changes. As is show in this picture. But the material gathered is not changed depending on the level, so the player has to actively change the materials wanted to be gathered at the Dragon Lair, the same materials choosen will however stay until the next visit. Dragon Training One of the functions of Dragon Training '''is to increase the stats of your dragon and its level. It can also be used to upgrade some of your dragons various Skills, as well as copying passive skills to other dragons. '''All dragons have a soft cap of lvl 25 max tame level. You can offer up another dragon once it reaches training lvl 10 or higher to gain Laedis Provision Points that let you raise up another dragon above that soft cap using Potential Provisions. Field Training You can have dragons teach each other skills. Select two dragons for the Field Training, at least one must have an empty Skill Slot. Possible results from Field Training are displayed. Results are random. You cannot target a specific skill OR which of the two (assuming both have an empty skill slot) dragons receives the skill. Trained skills only increment by one (on the target dragon) if both dragons have the same skill at different levels. Example: Source dragon has a skill at level 5 and the target dragon has that same skill at level 1, the result will be skill at level 2. Other possible (and more likely) rewards in lieu of a combat skill are one of three "Available items to obtain" : Taming Experience, Dragon, Provisions, or Unknown Meat Chunk. Lair Storage This is where all the materials gathered from your dragons are stored. This tab is also where you have to pick the materials up in order to get them in your bag. You can remove a partial stack (and use the Lair for storage) or all at once by clicking the infinity symbol. Please note: Once an item has been removed from storage the item can not be put back in, so if bank and bag space is an issue, remove items cautiously. Lair Journal A list of activities done in the lair recently. Category:User Guides